Sick
by Red Cookies
Summary: Flu Season has just started and guess who's sick this time? Why, none other than William! Even reapers get sick sometimes! Oneshot. Quick write. Fluffy?


_A/N: So, people around me are dropping like flies with fevers …And now I'm sick. ;A; Terribly so. But because of it, I got this idea that I just had to write! _

_So I hope you enjoy the little oneshot!_

* * *

Being the Shinigami Dispatch Division's supervisor is a tough job.

First, you have to discipline anyone who disobeys the rules, which sadly happens every five minutes. Especially that Grell Sutcliff and his antics.

Second, there's a multitude of papers to sign, which most are just warnings and pay cuts to the poor disobedient peers. _Mr._ Sutcliff is a prime example.

Not like he cares, so long as it's not his money.

Then there's those God-awful demons he has to hunt every now and then. Primarily, demons that are a threat to Cinematic Records and souls in the list. Some of them would be let off the hook, since they were 'harmless' at the time. No demon is harmless; at most, passive, but not _harmless_. Of course his complaining never reached the Higher Ups' ears.

And finally, there's Grell.

Grell needs his own category. He could pass as the second definition for 'catastrophe'. Left alone, the gender-confused reaper could redecorate the entire building and paint it red. In ten minutes flat!

Alright, so he was exaggerating. The point is, a bored Grell is a dangerous Grell.

Currently, the monstrous transvestite was handing him a…handkerchief?

"William, your nose is running. You better catch it before it jumps off your face."

Ah, so that's why his face felt moist, besides the sweat.

Angrily, yet somehow with manners, William took the presented kerchief with a sniff and wiped his nose gently and throroughly.

Being the Shinigami Dispatch Division's supervisor is a tough job, especially when you're running a fever.

"Sutcliff, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked with his well-known indifferent tone somewhat muffled by the present, stuffed nose. Once the sniffing stopped, he turned to give an icy glare in Grell's direction.

Grell noticed but didn't flinch. "Hey, what's with you? I'm just here checking up on my dear Will because he's sick and _working_. Do you understand the words 'sick leave'?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do," he answered, deciding to keep the soft handkerchief in case of a sneeze attack, "But do you think I would leave work just because I was sick with the flu?"

"I'm pretty sure you would come to work even with an arm hacked off," Grell stopped with a thoughtful face, and quickly added, "Even if it was your writing arm."

William plainly ignored the redhead and started filling today's papers. Grell, indignant with being ignored, swiped the pen from his boss's hand, which had a weak grip thanks to the flu, and pocketed it. He matched William's questioning face with a gruff.

"You're sick. And you're not going to work today. Take the day off!" Flailing hands spread about in hand gestures and signals, but William wouldn't have any of it.

"I _will_ work, and a silly human virus is not going to hold me back."

Sadly, his argument wasn't convincing because just after finishing, he had a coughing fit. A very long and throaty one.

Grell merely shook his head slowly as William continued to cough into his fisted hand. Seeing that William wasn't about to stop any time soon, he walked around the desk lying between them and, once he was close enough, started stroking the sick man's back in a soothing gesture.

It was enough to quiet and shoo away the coughs.

"See?" Grell knitted his eyebrows together in mock-compassion, "You aren't feeling well and you know it. But if you're not going to leave, then I will make sure you don't work. And you know I have my ways~."

One sharp eye twitched at the thought of being unceremoniously molested, something he suffered at least once every day. Today was not a good day for him.

"Sutcliff, now's not the time to play games."

He refrained from speaking too much; he felt a tickle in his nose that signaled an upcoming sneeze. Beside it, he could still feel Grell's hand rubbing circles into his back. "Stop that."

The feral shinigami gave an innocent smile. "Stop what?"

William could only sigh at that. He wasn't in the mood to battle Grell into the hallway. He wasn't even in the mood to counter the childish question with words. And the circles were just so relaxing…

"Does your head feel heavy?" Grell interrupted, palming his senior's forehead to get some of the sweat off. William only nodded as an answer. "Do your temples hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle, and I thought I told you to stop that," he murmured with a clear voice, feeling drowsy. His beaten brain was too busy battling the fever that William didn't think about just pushing him away.

"No I won't~. It feels nice, right?"

Grell didn't get his answer, which led him to think his patient fell asleep. One look and he saw that William's eyes were still open, so he must have decided to give the silent treatment. Or he just gave up resisting.

Slowly, he saw the slender eyes close and his body droop, but the man would just not fall asleep.

"William, stop being so stubborn and rest!" He quietly chided, and received a sniff as a reply. His hand still worked, rolling circles in an attempt to get his boss to finally rest.

William would still remain awake. Bobbing his head forward, but still awake.

_Why won't you go to sleep! _Grell thought, frowning. The reaper was adamant with staying conscious!

He jumped in surprise there was a sudden sneeze from his boss, before grabbing the saved silk napkin and pressing it to the seated reaper's face. After putting it down, he saw that William had finally closed his eyes in rest.

"So you just needed to sneeze?" Grell asked to the quiet room, shaking his head like a parent would to a child. "Silly Willy. What would you do without me around?"

Regardless of his pestering ways, he knew William still thought of him as a friend. Maybe he was that annoying friend you just couldn't get rid of. Although he wouldn't think of himself as annoying, but instead _flamboyant;_ certainly Will thought of him like that.

Taking his time with a fresh smile, Grell continued his ministrations on the now-resting man's back.

He noticed how flushed his pearly skin was because of the fever, and, dare he say, how _cute_ William looked lying asleep against the cushioned seat with his head lolling slightly forward. He also realized that he's never seen his boss asleep on the job.

If only he had his camera now.

His joy flew out the window and crashed into the ground when he realized that a sleeping William meant he would have to write the pending reports instead.

Perhaps having a fever wasn't so bad.


End file.
